metroidfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Список рекламных роликов для игр Metroid
Ниже приведен список рекламных роликов для игр [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]]. ''Metroid Япония Самый первый рекламный ролик к игре ''Metroid (и к играм Metroid в целом) был выпущен в Японии. В его первых кадрах видна Галактика Млечный Путь, которую пересекает выстрел из лучевого оружия. Происходит взрыв, из которого, крутясь в прыжке, вылетает Самус. Она приземляется на картридже для Family Computer Disk System и прицеливается в экран. В это время в нижней части экрана появляется логотип игры Metroid. Затем показываются несколько коротких вставок с реальным игровым процессом, которые сменяются игровой сценой, в которой Самус играет живая актриса. Самус бежит, а из ее Энергетического Костюма вырывается облако пара. Самус впрыгивает в экран и превращается в свое 8-битное изображение. В конце ролика Самус вылетает из луча света и исчезает.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceoxI8QdcCY Файл:M1 Jap commercial galaxy.png Файл:M1 Jap commercial Spin Jump.png Файл:M1 Jap commercial Diskun.png Файл:M1 Jap commercial Power Suit steam.png Файл:M1 Jap commercial jump onto screen.png Файл:M1 Jap commercial fly out of light.png США В США было выпущено три рекламных ролика Metroid. В первом показано, как в игру играет мальчик, который через некоторое время выполняет несколько акробатических прыжков и в конце телепортируется в экран. После этого сразу проигрывался рекламный ролик к игре Rad Racer. Во время рекламного ролика Metroid голос за кадром произносит текст: "Вызов - Метроид, мощь - Nintendo! Защити планету Зебес от злой Mother Brain! Останься в живых или погибни! Сразись или умри! Metroid, только для Nintendo!"''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwDgu8lFlnI Второй ролик не является непосредственно рекламой ''Metroid, но в нем есть ссылка на игру. Это реклама сети магазинов Toys R Us, в которой мужчина со своим сыном в поисках игр для NES заходят в разные магазины (среди которых вымышленный Магазин игрушек Крейда, расположенный в Туриане), пока, наконец не попадают в магазин Toys R Us. На витрине, показываемой в конце этого ролика, есть и игра Metroid.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-K4MbNFN7ws В конце еще одного, более короткого ролика, рекламирующего Toys R Us, показывается витрина с играми Punch-out!!, The Legend of Zelda, Duck Hunt и Metroid.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEWR8QOo5PE Файл:American M1 commercial player.png Файл:Kraidshop.png|Магазин игрушек Крейда Файл:American M1 commercial TRU.png Испания thumb В одном из роликов с рекламой NES, демонстрировавшихся в Испании, можно увидеть Самус, стреляющую в сторону зрителя. Ее внешний вид основан на изображениях из официального руководства к Metroid.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCHksWra2PQ ''Metroid II: Return of Samus Япония Японский рекламный ролик для ''Metroid II: Return of Samus является смесью комиксов, живой актерской игры и анимации игрушечной статуэтки Самус. В начале ролика Боевой корабль Самус приземляется на планету SR388, окутанный газовым облаком. Над кораблем появляется логотип Game Boy, а Самус тем временем направляется в пещеры планеты. Она останавливается у входа, и ее Энергетический Костюм превращается в Вариа Костюм. Затем на нее пикирует Гоурон, и она видит его сквозь забрало своего шлема - таким образом, это было первое изображение с видом от первого лица для [[Серия Metroid|серии Metroid]] (хотя и не игровое). Далее она целится в Октролла, выныривающего из лужи с водой, поднимается Винтовой Атакой к выступу, падает в шахту и расстреливает Галлага и Визгуна. В конце ролика зритель видит, как на Самус нападает Омега Метроид. Камера наезжает на ручную пушку Самус, в которой открывается Ракетный люк, после чего следует взрыв. На фоне взрыва появляется логотип игры. В последних кадре изображается шлем Самус, в котором отражается пиксельное изображение Омега Метроида, используемое в игре. Во время ролика голос за кадром произносит текст: "Представляем Metroid II, игру-боевик, которую приветствуют во всей Америке! Сила метроидов растет, и тебе надо найти все предметы. Здесь не счесть врагов и боссов по пути, а игра дарит несравнимое удовольствие! Теперь на Gameboy: Metroid II!" В конце ролика звучит знаменитая фраза "Metoroido... omoroido!" (яп. "Metroid... великолепен!")http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTEn14TsK0s Файл:Commercialgunship.png|Боевой корабль Самус Аран Файл:Commercialvisor.png|Самое первое изображение вида из забрала. Файл:Commercialvisor2.png Файл:Commercialgawron.png|Гоурон Файл:Commercialgawron2.png Файл:Commercialgawron3.png Файл:Commercialgawron4.png Файл:Commercialoctroll.png|Октролл Файл:Commercialoctroll2.png Файл:Commercialoctroll3.png Файл:Commercialoctroll4.png Файл:Commercialgullugg.png|Галлаг Файл:Commercialskreek.png|Визгун Файл:Commercialomega.png|Омега Метроид Файл:Commercialomega2.png Файл:Commercialomega3.png Файл:Commercialomega4.png Файл:Commercialmissile.png|Ракетница Файл:Commercialmissile2.png Файл:Commercialmissile3.png Файл:Commercialomega5.png США В Соединенных Штатах вышло четыре рекламных ролика, посвященных Metroid II: Return of Samus. В первом из них на ландшафта планеты SR388 формируется мужское лицо, которое произносит дикторский текст на фона демонстрации игрового процесса: "Бойся. Сильно бойся. Один Метроид, высасывающий жизнь, пережил первое приключение с Метроидами, и теперь он быстро размножается! Ты должен помочь Самус снова спасти вселенную! В Metroid II. Поэтому мы даем тебе еще больше силы и более мощное оружие, чтобы исследовать огромный мир! Уничтожай, или уничтожат тебя! Будущее в твоих руках!" Содержание дикторского текста несколько не совпадает с идее игры, так как Метроиды были на планете SR388 еще до событий Metroid, хотя в тексте утверждается, что один из Метроидов выжил после первой игры и теперь быстро размножается. Кстати, после этих слов в ролике появляются многие враги из игры (например, Мохики, Визгуны и Рогожабы), которые начинают быстро размножаться, а весь пейзаж SR388 начинает увядать.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__FmeAQpSoY Второй ролик ролик рекламировал напиток , параллельно в форме соревнования рекламируя и игру.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RO5n9-cOrt0 Третий ролик рекламировал Super Game Boy, на экране которого показывались кадры геймплея Metroid II. Четвертый ролик также рекламировал Super Game Boy: в нем рэп-группа раскрашивает баллончиками с краской Super Game Boy, вставленный в Super Nintendo Entertainment System, а затем рисует вставленный в аксессуар картридж a Metroid II: Return of Samus. Затем они на экране рисуют сражение между Королевой Метроидов и Самус Аран, а также иллюстрацию с коробки Super Game Boy, на которой изображена Самус с ее Боевым кораблем.http://vimeo.com/20086657 Файл:M2 be afraid be very afraid.png|''"Бойся. Сильно бойся..."'' Файл:KoolAidM2.png|Реклама Kool-Aid Файл:Wutang.png|Рекламный ролик для Super Game Boy с Королевой Метроидов. ''Super Metroid Япония В японском рекламном ролике описываются начальные события игры - Малыша, находящегося в анабиозной капсуле, с помощью Биореакторной системы исследуют Сотрудники лаборатории. После этого освещение мигает, и включается сирена. Появляется силуэт Ридли, который уносит в своих когтях капсулу с Малышом. Самус замечает это и, сбросив свой лабораторный халат, бежит в костюме-трико Justin Bailey к своему Энергетическому Костюму. В последней сцене показаны кадры полета ее корабля к Зебесу. После этого показываются несколько кадров из игры, а затем звучит звуковой позывной из ''Mario на фоне логотипа Nintendo.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fMUw6EiQOgQ Кроме того, вышли еще два рекламных ролика в серии Play it Loud, в которых показывались кадры сражений с Крокомайром и Mother Brain.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IIpM_WHQPfwhttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cMQAbQ1hJZw На 20-летие игры Super Metroid, состоявшееся 19 марта 2014 года, сайт Metroid Database выпустил подборку японских рекламных роликов к этой игре, в которой также имелись кадры из реального игрового процесса, сопровождаемые закадровым текстом, которые читала актриса, игравшая Самус.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=quR5-FEaM9c Файл:Japan Baby.png|Малыш Файл:Bioreactor.png|Биореакторная система Файл:Japan Baby Ridley.png|Ридли Файл:Samus SM ad.png|Самус Аран Файл:Gunship SM ad.png|Боевой корабль Самус Аран Файл:Comercialzebes.png|Зебес США http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW6oLrsXCfw Германия В начальной части рекламного ролика показывается лунное небо, звучит фортепианная музыка, а на фоне неба появляется текст на немецком языке, набранный курсивом. Затем музыка сменяется аккордами тяжелого металла, а на экране появляются кадры игрового процесса; шрифт текста сменяется на прямой. Перед концом ролика еще раз показывается лунное небо и текст, набранный курсивом. Текст, показанный во время этого ролика, можно перевести так: "Женщина ищет свое место в беспощадном мире. Во вселенной ужасных Метроидов, у которых одна цель - ее жизнь. NINTENDO ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ: ТОЛЬКО ДЛЯ SUPER NINTENDO. 24 МЕГАБАЙТА, 6 ГИГАНТСКИХ МИРОВ. Этот мир не для женщины."''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtRVR7vtndw Metroid Fusion thumb|Конструкции костюмов, использованных в японском рекламном ролике. Япония Японский рекламный ролик является собратом американского. В нем игрой живых актеров описывается начальный эпизод игры, в котором Самус подвергается хирургической операции в Штаб-квартире Галактической Федерации. Сквозь забрало ее шлема можно увидеть ее глаза, а по ее костюму ползают кусочки желтоватой слизи - X-Паразиты. Затем в кадре появляется Метроид - возможно, Малыш - после чего кабели, подсоединенные к телу Самус, падают, и она просыпается уже в Костюме-Сплаве. После этого показаны кадры реального игрового процесса.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bZde1K9N-dM США thumb|[[Рогожаба]] Этот ролик является первым американским рекламным роликом, в котором используется игра живых актеров. Его действие происходит в месте, называемом "Био-лаборатория Metroid Fusion", в котором имеются Рогожабы и Ки-Охотники. Самус стреляет в Рогожабу, а затем выстрелом Ракеты уничтожает стаю Ки-Охотников. В тот момент, когда на ее ручной пушке закрывается Ракетный люк, ее костюм впитывает нескольких X-Паразитов. В конце ролика в кадре появляется СА-X (чей костюм взят из ''Metroid Prime) и смотрит на Самус. Самус стреляет в нее Ракетой, и на этом ролик заканчивается. В конце дикторский голос произносит текст: "Истребляя зло, ты получаешь силу. Но хватит ли ее тебе, чтобы встретиться со своим самым большим страхом? Metroid Fusion. Только на Game Boy Advance. Рейтинг E (для всех)."''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jwuBnZD654M Metroid Prime Япония Для ''Metroid Prime в Японии было выпущено два рекламных ролика. Оба они были первой рекламой игры в Японии, в которой не было игры живых актеров. Сцены игрового процесса, показанные в этих роликах, отличаются друг от друга. Так, показаны все типы Забрал, причем в сцене получения Теплового Забрала на встроенном дисплее шлема Самус показаны скриншоты видов из все четырех.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPRp4kB1wlshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jhTobB8aGqw США . ''Metroid: Zero Mission Япония Этот рекламный ролик начинается с кадров, в которых снимается японская актриса Тисато Морисита, изображающая Самус в Нулевом Костюме, которая ползет по узкому туннелю. В это время мимо нее проносятся светящиеся лучи - судя по всему, это выстрелы Космических Пиратов. Самус вновь получает свой Энергетический Костюм, а на экране показываются кадры игрового процесса сражений с Крейдом, Муа и Ридли, а также часть игрового эпизода, который Самус проходит в своем Нулевом Костюме. В последней сцене ролика показана Самус в Энргетическом Костюме, удаляющаяся от взрыва. 30-секундную версию ролика можно посмотреть здесь, а 15-секундную - здесь. Файл:Chisato Morishita with Paralyzer.png|Тисато Морисита Файл:ZM commercial set.png|Декорации США Рекламный ролик ''Metroid: Zero Mission, показанный в США, входит в рекламную серию "Who Are You?", в которой показаны игроки, получающие способности их любимых персонажей видеоигр. Его действие происходит в спортзале. Девочка-школьница (предположительно, Самус) выполняет несколько обратных сальто, а затем взлетает в воздух, вертясь волчком, - последнее движение полностью идентично Прыжку с Вращением, который в игре выполняет Самус в Нулевом Костюме. Сбив по пути светильник, девочка приземляется на гимнастический мат в знаменитой позе Самус из стартового ролика Metroid Prime. После этого показываются кадры игрового процесса.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qe3Lylagoog ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Япония В Японии вышли два рекламных ролика ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, ни в одном из которых нет актерской игры. В первом из них показан игровой процесс, сопровождаемый музыкальными темами сражений; между музыкальными клипами звучит текст на японском языке. Тем не менее, в нем есть фраза по-английски , которая относится к Самус.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KXoEmSqdyMU Во втором ролике музыкальная тема Dark Echoes звучит в ускоренном темпе синхронно с видеоклипами игрового процесса.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1NRVdyyVwH8 США В Северной Америке было выпущено три рекламных ролика Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. Первый представляет собой нарезку небольших видеоклипов игрового процесса, а также некоторых звуковых эффектов (наиболее заметным из которых является рычание Космических Пиратов), перемежаемую сообщением "Если раньше ты не боялся темноты, то теперь будешь." Ролик завершается, однако, другим сообщением: "Защити свет."http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwmkX4og8JU Второй ролик включает в себя актерскую игру и является частью рекламной кампании "Who Are You?" Третий ролик заметно более агрессивен - в нем звучат электрогитары, а темп показываемого игрового процесс гораздо выше; между клипами с игровым процессом вставлены врезки с обзорами известных игровых сайтов.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLhRkQXlGV4 Файл:Protect the light.png Канада Рекламный ролик, выпущенный в Канаде, подвергся резкой критике за его практически полное отсутствие связи с сюжетом игры. Он был снят в в штате Британская Колумбия и показывает ученицу старших классов, которая оплакивает потерю своего друга "Майка". Она потеряла его в Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, скорее всего из-за того, что тот стал слишком зависимым от игры. В конце этого ролика звучит дикторский текст, в котором говорится, что "миллионы людей потеряют своих возлюбленных" в этой игре.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bVCuUkf-SO0&feature=related Германия Рекламный ролик, выпущенный в Германии, полностью идентичен американскому ролику из кампании "Who Are You?", за исключением озвучки - она, естественно, произносится на немецком языке.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbOjRMYMy3k ''Metroid Prime Hunters: First Hunt США В единственном рекламном ролике этой игры мужчина, увидевший в кафе салат, касается оконного стекла, и после того, как мужчина уходит, салат взрывается. После этого показывается игровой процесс. Диктор за кадром произносит: ''"Если что-то встало на твоем пути, коснись его и взорви." Ролик заканчивается надписью "касаться - это хорошо." Очевидно, что это относится к схеме управления в демо-игре, в которой для того, чтобы выстрелить в какого-либо врага, нужно коснуться экрана.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbJOM5Lf3jU ''Metroid Prime Pinball Япония В этом японском рекламном ролике на фоне игрового процесса звучит дикторский текст на японском языке, а в конце мужчина-японец играет в саму игру.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v9et5Jdp3mQ Metroid Prime Hunters Япония В Японии вышли два практически одинаковых рекламных ролика игры. В первом из них американский игрок, играющий за Трейса, и японский игрок, играющий за Самус, сражаются на Карнизе Алиноса. Трейс снайперским выстрелом попадает в Самус, и та падает вниз с высокого утеса. После этого показываются кадры реального многопользовательского матча, после чего ролик заканчивается.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtfZYDnxNZ0 Во втором ролике два игрока из первого ролика сражаются с уже новыми игроками в Зале Сражений. Два уже знакомых игрока вновь играют за Трейса и Самус, соответственно, а два новых - за Спайра и Уивела, причем Спайра убивает еще один снайперский выстрел.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b_8SbzY4COw США Южная Корея В Южной Корее было выпущено три ролика, рекламирующих игру. Первый из них похож на японский ролик - в нем два игрока из Азии снова сражаются друг с другом на Карнизе Алиноса, причем они вновь играют за Самус и Трейса. Разница заключается в том, что на этот раз Трейс сидит на утесе, а Самус находится внизу и, судя по всему, не подозревает о притаившемся сопернике. Когда Трейс собирается выстрелить в нее, Самус замечает его, уклоняется и стреляет в Трейса в ответ. Далее показаны кадры реального игрового процесса.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yDCcKKsgUi4 Второй ролик фактически является переделанным японским роликом. Два прежних азиатских игрока вновь отыгрывают свои роли за Трейса и Самус, а двум новым игрокам достаются роли Силукса и Уивела. Трейс стреляет с самого верха арены и снайперским выстрелом поражает Уивела.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64ilueUIJoo В третьем рекламном ролике показывается небольшая часть однопользовательского режима, в которой Самус сражается со Спайром, Арктическим Отродьем и Кретафидом, а также катится по туннелю.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEU-4qJD8LU Испания thumb|300px|Певцы со своими костюмами; на фоне видны [[Люминот и Инг.]] Испанский рекламный ролик очень короткий - в нем показаны участники популярного испанского дуэта , которые находятся в местности, напоминающей пустыню, на небе которой видны несколько планет. Один из них держит Шлем Самус, а на другом надеты фирменные наплечники Вариа Костюма и Ручная пушка. Затем певцы исчезают, а на экране показывается немного реального игрового процесса. Интересно, что на фоне певцов можно увидеть черного Люминота и Инг.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSZLhLXOUn0 Metroid Prime 3: Corruption Япония В Японии для рекламы ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption вышло четыре ролика. В первом из них три игрока - подросток, мужчина и девушка - играют в игру. В качестве фоновой музыки звучат темы Гандрайды и Космических Пиратов; игроки же в это время стреляют, передвигаются по игровому миру и сражаются с врагами. Качество показываемого игрового процесса весьма высокое.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHANr0FHjTI Второй ролик является укороченной версией первого - в нем показана только японская девушка, а показ игрового процесса занимает больше времени, чем изображение игрока.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFw4SsIFyvU Третий ролик также является укороченной версией первого - в нем изображается только мужчина.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4E-z0-PGwLM Наконец, в последнем ролике показывается только подросток.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HwQtC3DP_k США Великобритания thumb|300px|Женщина, похожая на Самус. В первом рекламном ролике, продемонстрированном в Великобритании, показывается молодой британец, демонстрирующий применение в игре новых контроллеров Wii Remote и Nunchuk. Большая часть показываемого игрового процесса представляет собой схватку с Космическими Пиратами в Грузовом Доке B. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rxh9kYXCit4 Во втором ролике на месте молодого человека сидит молодая британка с прической Самус, а демонстрируемый игровой процесс изображает сражение с Пиратами и Рундасом в Храме Брийо.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_gWfSvGXdNg Испания Ролик, показанный в Испании, идентичен британскому - в нем все время показывается женщина, похожая на Самус, а английская озвучка заменена на испанскую.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QBVXhB_nr6s Италия Этот ролик идентичен остальным европейским роликам, но с итальянской озвучкой.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vUgKvjE2hsc Бельгия Идентичен вышеупомянутым европейским роликам, но в первом варианте представлен молодой бельгиец, а озвучка заменена на бельгийскую.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k_YEb07gqOg Нидерланды Идентичен вышеупомянутым европейским роликам, но в первом варианте представлен молодой голландец, а озвучка заменена на голландскую.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZ9fHekAiOs Франция И этот ролик полностью повторяет остальные европейские версии, но, конечно, с французской озвучкой. В нем снова присутствует женщина, похожая на Самус.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wZDeo52Dyfghttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTAIcVhxYqA Австралия Идентичен британскому ролику с молодым человеком.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3U3Pr6X2gKA ''New Play Control! Metroid Prime Япония thumb В Японии вышло два рекламных ролика для этой версии игры. В обоих используется один и тот же подход: на экране изображается игровой процесс, а перед экраном видны две руки с Wii Remote и Nunchuk. В начале обоих роликом показывается Самус с видом от третьего лица, которой управляют руки с Wii Remote и Nunchuk.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vCa6SwIUzQM Metroid: Other M Япония В Японии вышло три рекламных ролика для этой игры, но ни в одно из них нет живой актирской игры. В первом ролике звучит музыка из сцены гибели Адама в Секторе Ноль. В нем демонстрируются как уже показанные ранее кадры из этой сцены, так и новые врезки, в которых Самус активирует свой Энергетический Костюм после гибели Адама, вспоминает смерть Йэна Малковича и идет по Штаб-квартире Галактической Федерации в конце игры. Во время ролика Самус произносит текст: ''"Сколько же прошло с тех пор...? С тех пор, как в детстве я пережила гобель своих родителей, я всегда была упрямой и закрытой от людей. Я была слишком молодой. Я была таким ребенком..." Во время сцен-воспоминаний звучат и другие диалоги из игры.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0ZBSkN7vss Во втором рекламном ролике показываются кадры из оригинального Metroid, после чего камера делает наезд на бегущий спрайт Самус. Она взрывается и превращается в Самус из Metroid: Other M, которая вступает в бой с Киборгом-Зебесианецем. На фоне звучит музыка из эпизода, в котором Самус бежит из Сектора Ноль перед тем, как включить Способность Гравитации своего Вариа Костюма. В ролике показывается игрок, который держит контроллер Wii Remote горизонтально, играя в Metroid: Other M, подобно тому, как используется оригинальный контроллер NES в оригинальном Metroid. В конце ролика показана обложка коробки японского издания игры, а через весь экран пробегает Самус из оригинального Metroid. Затем звучит фраза из рекламы Metroid II: Return of Samus: "Metoroido... Omoroido!".http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zoR9uRAqBeM В третьем и последнем ролике впервые с трейлера, показанного на E3 2009, появляются Ридли и MB. Кроме того, показаны новые кадры из игры, озвученные новыми диалогами. В течение ролика звучит музыка из игровой видеоврезки перед сражением с Ридли. Впервые зрители могут услышать здесь голос MB. После показа ролика в среде поклонников серии возникли споры о том, кем бы мог быть предатель в рядах 7 Взвода Галактической Федерации, так как в рекламном ролике Самус впервые упоминает Стирателя.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDJ1-OA18Ek США Великобритания Рекламный ролик, показанный в Великобритании, представляет собой смесь кадров игрового процесса и изображений мужчины 35-40 лет, играющего в игру. В самом ролике показывается сражение с Гроганчем. Другие рекламные материалы Япония thumb|300px|Реклама "Who are you?". В Японии были выпущены еще два рекламных ролика, имеющих отношение к Metroid. Они не рекламируют игры серии Metroid, а просто содержат элементы Metroid. В первом из них рекламируется игра Super Smash Bros., и в нем четверо японских детей гуляют по зеленым долинам и видят сражения Марио, Линка, Кирби и Пикачу на боевой арене. Самус появляется в этом ролике во вступительной сцене, а также на экране выбора персонажа.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZYqXBP3IQ-Y Вышел также еще один рекламный ролик из серии "Who are you?" (в этой серии рекламировались американские версии Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid Prime 2: Echoes). В конце этого ролика показаны несколько школьников в толпе игроков, стоящей у магазина видеоигр, на одном из которых надет шлем Самус в конфигурации Metroid Prime.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EvK4HA9qKzc США В США также вышло два рекламных ролика, имеющих отношение к Metroid. Оба они рекламируют Super Smash Bros. В первом люди, одетые как ростовые куклы Марио, Пикачу, Донки Конга и Йоши сражаются друг с другом. Элементом Metroid в этом ролике является Самус не обложке коробки с игрой, показанной в конце.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K783SDTBKmg Второй ролик рекламирует Super Smash Bros. Melee. В нем показаны кадры сражения Самус с Марио на арене Планета Зебес: Бринстар, а также сцена из вводной части сражения на Космической Колонии Ceres из Super Metroid, в которй изображен мужчина, разглядывающий двух самурайских воинов, находящихся в стеклянном контейнере внутри здания. Дикторский голос произносит фразу: "Это не бой. Вот 'это''' бой!"''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RbTKOJ2j9u0 Примечания en:List of commercials for the Metroid series Категория:Списки Категория:Медиа Категория:Реклама